


You Have To See It To Believe It

by takahoe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: DODGE BALL AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahoe/pseuds/takahoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah… Aka-chin… Have you ever even played dodge ball?” <br/>As a deafening silence filled the whole gym, Imayoshi sincerely wanted to slap the purple haired giant, but he was too many people down to reach, because in that moment everyone realized the same thing, Akashi Seijuro had absolutely no idea what he was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To See It To Believe It

**Author's Note:**

> this is all thanks to twitter and a lovely person named negla i hope you like it and want me to continue it!  
> itll be multi chaptered and consist of some of them forming teams and stuff and maybe competitions idk i just got really excited about dodge ball and had to do this  
> comments/likes/feedback are appreciated thank you !!

The Friday after beating Rakuzan in the finals of the Winter Cup, Kagami Taiga still found himself grinning. He woke up with a smile on his face, texted Kuroko something stupid about being the best in Japan, and finally made his way to school. Kuroko never responded except for the smallest grin when Kagami walked into class five minutes tardy, like usual.

“Kagami-kun, you really should be on time,” Kuroko was munching on a Pocky stick, looking up at Kagami with his unique blank stare. Though Kagami would tell you he could see a newfound sparkle in Kuroko’s eyes.

“But, we’re the best-“

“But, Kagami-kun, you’re not the smartest in Japan.” Kagami could swear he saw Kuroko smirk.

“Are you…trying to be funny?” Kuroko looked down at his breakfast as if it had done something stupid and not him.

Before Kuroko could respond to Kagami’s incredulous question, both of their phones rang. That could only mean one thing, _Coach._

**Please meet in the gym after school ! Just because we won doesn’t mean we should slack off ! Please bring training clothes!** **（○＾** **ω** **＾○** ）

“Guess we have some training to do?” Kagami felt his body heat up, the way before a match began as he looked down at Kuroko.

“Kagami Taiga! Sit down!” The teacher looked at the back of the room with a stare that could kill before turning around and mumbling to himself, “how many times to do I have to tell that boy?”

“After class, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko actually smiled. It was _almost_ as if he knew exactly what was going on.

_“Kurokocchi! Have you heard of a game called dodge ball?” Kise’s voice rang out of the phone that Kuroko had mistakenly placed too close to his ear._

_“Kise-kun, please refrain from being too loud on the phone.” Kuroko sighed and continued, “But, Kise-kun, I have heard of the game of dodge ball. Why do you ask?”_

_“I thought it might be fun to get everyone together and play a match! Momocchi wants to see everyone again and Aominecchi and Kagamicchi would never give up a chance to play one another again. Plus, don’t you think Akasicchi wants revenge in any way he could get it?” If Kuroko closed his eyes, he bet he could see Kise’s signature smile graced with a hint of deceit and mystery. This couldn’t possibly be that bad of an idea._

_“A game sounds nice,” Kuroko agreed easily, “But you still be in charge of gathering everyone I assume.” Kuroko did not want to think of attempting to bring Midorima-kun or Murasakibara-kun all the way to Seirin to play a dodge ball match._

_“Oh, Kise-kun, one more thing.”_

_“Anything for Kurokocchi!”_

_“The match will be held at Seirin and we will not tell Kagami-kun. That’s all. Good day, Kise-kun.”_

_Kise was left with a dial tone, but this was better than he could have ever hoped. A dodge ball match would give everyone the opportunity to real bond and maybe even become friends again, and he would not pass that up for the world._

Kagami and Kuroko could hear Hyuuga’s voice echoing out of the gym before they even turned down the main hallway.

“Hold on! Riko! We are not playing against _them!_ ” His brows were raised in the direction of various players from their six rivals who had gathered for this game of dodge ball.

“Hyuuga-kun, it’s not basketball. We could do for a little competition anyway. Plus, Momoi-san we especially nice when she asked to bring Touou along and I just couldn’t refuse.” Riko smiled, while slapping Hyuuga on the back of the head just as Kagami busted through the gym doors.

The entire rest of the walk down the hallway had been a full out sprint in Kuroko’s opinion. Upon hearing the name Touou, Kagami had taken off like a bullet, undoubtedly with nothing but Aomine’s name in the front of his mind. Kuroko had half a mind to use some misdirection on Hyuuga today after he recovered from the speed walking.

“Ahomine!” Kagami walked straight up to Aomine, grabbing his shirt collar, their faces inches apart, “What are you doing here?” The growl in Kagami’s throat could be heard all the way outside as Kuroko made his way through the now wide open doors.

“Kagami-kun, don’t.”

Kagami couldn’t even be bothered to hear Kuroko’s pleas. Aomine taunting him was like putting earplugs in to everything else around him.

“Yeah, Kagami, listen to Tetsu.”

“Yes, Kagami, listen to Tetsuya.”

The room got really quiet as Kagami let go of Aomine’s collar to pay attention to the only other voice that could set him on edge like that.

“You’re here, too?”

Kagami’s tone of voice shifted drastically. Now it was obvious to everyone that his tone with Aomine was almost playful.

“Yes, of course. Ryouta called with an invitation to seize my revenge, which I will take.” As much as Akashi hated to look up to face anyone, he had spent most of his life intimidating people from down below. Kagami should be no exception in this case.

 If Aomine’s words lit a fire in Kagami, then Akashi’s set him off like a bomb.

_Ryouta?_ Kagami was slightly confused until he turned around to see Kise with his captain, Kasamatsu, standing in the corner, as if trying to stay out of the way. Not that Kagami blamed them. _Ah, Ryouta, of course. The only miracle who could have arranged all of this._

“Ah, so it was you.” Kagami lifted his gaze and drifted towards the corner. “Ryouta, is it?”

“Ah, Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi said not to tell you! I would have but it’s Kurokocchi!” In Kise’s attempt to save himself, the puppy dog eyes were at his disposal but Kagami’s attention was already on Kuroko.

“You _knew_ and you didn’t tell me!” Kagami stood over Kuroko, hands on his hips.

“It is quite simple, Kagami-kun, because you would have reacted like this.”

“I… Fine, you win.” Kagami could never really argue with Kuroko, especially when he was right. “So, what are we playing?” Kagami looked at Riko with a questioning glance.

“I’m glad you asked, Bakagami, because today we will be playing dodge ball. I’ve been told you’re familiar with it?”

“Bakagami? Uh… Yes. Yes, I know the game.” He looked at the ground sheepishly, remembering the first time he had ever heard of the game. Tatsuya had taken him to a street ball court that had turned into a dodge ball event. Kagami had never come home with so many bruises in his life. And now? To play with these guys? Oh, it was going to be so much worse.

“Good. Now, Momoi-san and I will be picking team captains, who will then evenly divide you up between the two of them. Then you will play until the last person stands. Is everyone okay with that?” Riko looked around at all the boys present, and raised her hands as if to ask for any questions or complaints.

“Excellent,” Momoi spoke up, looking down at her clipboard, “My choice for Captain is Imayoshi-san.”

“I will do you proud, Momoi-san.” Imayoshi stepped forward next to Momoi, with what appeared to be an actual smile on his face.

“But, Satsuki! You said!” Aomine looked like a child, begging his mom for candy.

“Dai-chan, Imayoshi-san is a better fit for Captain, just like in basketball. Now shut your mouth, you’re making an commotion.” Aomine shut his mouth faster than anyone had ever seen and took a few steps back, resigning his fate to Imayoshi.

“Riko-chan? Who’s your pick for captain?” Riko’s cheeks got pink every time Momoi used that newfound nickname that make Riko feel a little girl.

“I told you to stop calling me that, Momoi-san. And I guess we think alike since I picked my own Captain as well, Hyuuga-kun, you will be the other team’s Captain.” Riko smiled at her childhood friend and gave a thumbs up.

“Ay-ay, Riko! We will win!” She just smiled in return, and began to explain the rules.

“Now, time to pick teams. Hyuuga will go first and will alternate after every choice. Try not just to choose your own teammates, branch a little. Pick some people you respect, or some people you want to get to know better. Be brave! It isn’t basketball, after all!” Riko and Momoi stepped back to let Hyuuga and Imayoshi take over.

Hyuuga scanned the room, taking in all his options. There was his own team of course, but he knew them like the back of his hand. Most of Touou was here as well, including that apologetic mushroom… Sakurai, was it? He spotted parts of Kaijou, Shuutoku, and even Yosen and Rakuzan had made the trip.

“Alright, my first choice for my team is…” Before Hyuuga had a chance to finish his sentence, the back doors to the gym that no one ever uses, busted open revealing the last two people he ever wanted to see.

“Did we miss the team pickings yet?” Hanamiya Makoto and Haizaki Shougo, two peas in a pod if there ever were, had been invited?!

“Riko…” Hyuuga hesitated, trying to restrain himself, “Why are they here?”

“Momoi-san and I thought they were be a good piece to the missing puzzle. Plus, they’re not out to hurt anyone today. Right, boys?”

Hyuuga had to agree that Hanamiya had toned down his unlawful playing style in the recent Kirasaki Daichi matches that they had seen, but he knew very little about Haizaki Shougo other than the fact that he had fucked up Kise’s ankle and gotten a nice busted lip for the action. If he was going to have to have one of them, he would take Hanamiya over Haizaki easily, well… not that easily, but sacrifices could be made.

“We’re here to make peace, have no fear Aida-chan!” Haizaki chanted in a middle-school boy like voice, earning chuckles from everyone in the gym.

“It’s just… Riko, Haizaki-kun. Now, please, take your spots with everyone else and let Hyuuga and Imayoshi make the selection process.” Riko’s blush that appeared earlier because of Momoi was still apparent and now even worse. Nicknames were something Riko always had stayed clear of, and for good reason. All of these basketball players with weird speech quirks were too much for her. She didn’t want to start adopting nicknames for herself. Riko was enough.

“Shougo. Your hair.”

From the back corner where Akashi sat with Murasakibara and Himuro, Akashi looked almost worried.

“Ah… I got gum in my dreadlocks, had to get them removed, hurt a lot really. But I kinda like going back to this, silver always was my color.” Haizaki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as a light pink tinge appeared on his cheeks.

Coughing could be heard from the right side of the gym where Aomine stood, “More like grey,” he mumbled under his breath.

Hyuuga had had enough of this bickering, Riko had given him the honor of Captain once again and he would not let her or Seirin down.

“Ahem, so the first person I am going to put on my team is someone I’ve always had huge respect for and would be interested to get to know better and that’s Kaijou’s Kasamatsu.”

Kasamatsu slowly separated himself from Kise and made his way towards Hyuuga. They gave each other a high-five and Kasamatsu took his place on Hyuuga’s left. “Thanks for picking me. Imayoshi and I really don’t get along.”

“Nah, it’s good. You’re an amazing point guard, I wanna see if that’ll help us at all, ya know?”

“Ah, thanks. As long as they don’t get Takao from Shuutoku, we should be fine. That first year kid is a monster. That hawk eye is no joke.” Hyuuga could see Kasamatsu visibly cringe, he would have to snag Takao as soon as possible.

Imayoshi stepped up a bit, putting one hand on his right hip, “My first choice is someone who I think would make a great addition to my team and whom I have actually watched matches of.”

Imayoshi had true respect for very few people; this announcement came to a surprise to most of them. “I’d like to have Midorima Shintarou on my team.”

Midorima, very pleased to know that someone on a complete other team respected him this much, took his place next to Imayoshi.”

“I have a one request,” Midorima whispered in his new captain’s ear.

“Yes?”

“Get Takao.”

“Why?” Imayoshi had planned to get the first year point guard from the beginning but he was curious as to why this green giant would be so worried that his partner be on the same team.

“He will cancel out Kasamatsu-san, which is very important if someone from our team is to win.”

Imayoshi had to agree that Midorima was right on that account and selected Takao after Hyuuga had chosen his own teammate, Kiyoshi.

Hyuuga and Imayoshi divided the token bad boys who had someone had become friends; Hyuuga chose Hanamiya and Imayoshi had to settle for Haizaki, whom he knew nothing about.

He made sure to get Aomine on his team, the kid would never listen Hyuuga in a hundred years and Imayoshi knew Hyuuga would pick Kagami, rendering the two basketball idiots to fight in our through the whole game anyway.

Izuki Shun went to Hyuuga’s team and Imayoshi grabbed Himuro Tatsuya, a great antic to use against Kagami. Imayoshi chose Kise, causing a huge riot as even Kasamatsu made a bargain to have his kohai on his team. Hyuuga, in return, took Kuroko. That stung a little bit. Imayoshi was hoping to grab him so he wouldn’t have to choose from the two monsters in the back of the room that no one wanted to talk about.

Both Hyuuga and Imayoshi looked at the two, very drastically different, yet feared basketball players that stood before them. It was Imayoshi’s turn and while he normally have picked Akashi, placing Takao and Akashi on the same team did not seem like a safe idea at all. It would be counterproductive if anything. Yet… Murasakibara would be unmotivated and Imayoshi already dealt with that on a daily basis with Aomine… but…. He had Himuro. Himuro was the only one who could make that giant center into a raging storm. Imayoshi had put his team’s fate in the bag.

“I’ll take Murasakibara-kun.” As the words left Imayoshi’s mouth, Hyuuga knew he was in trouble.

“Akashi.” He looked up at Hyuuga. Hyuuga couldn’t tell if that look was the fact that Akashi was chosen last or that he knew exactly what Hyuuga was thinking and either situation was absolutely terrifying. “You’re on my team.” Hyuuga finally finished his sentence, meeting Akashi’s gaze.

The heterochromatic eye color caused Hyuuga to get goose bumps. Everyone had expected it to fade after losing to Seirin in the finals, but it hadn’t. If anything, Akashi had merely matured, a gift to everyone including his old teammates. But Akashi was still a terrifying basketball player with untapped talent who didn’t listen to anyone.

“Yes, your team,” Akashi took a step forward, looking up at Hyuuga, “But it will be my win.”

Both teams lined up on the centerline of the court as some of Seirin’s first years rolled our carts of dodge balls. Just as Riko was about to blow the whistle, everyone heard Murasakibara open his mouth for the first time since they had all arrived,

“Ah… Aka-chin… Have you ever even played dodge ball?”

As a deafening silence filled the whole gym, Imayoshi sincerely wanted to slap the purple haired giant but he was too many people down to reach, because in that moment everyone realized the same thing, Akashi Seijuro had absolutely no idea what he was doing.  


End file.
